


Waiting

by Wingstar102



Category: NCIS
Genre: Forward!McGee, Hard-Headed!Gibbs, M/M, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingstar102/pseuds/Wingstar102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim unknowingly forced Jethro's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

~~~

The soft light glowing from the front window of his mate’s apartment could only be one of two things. Either Tim had lit the candles he kept on his coffee table, for when he wanted to quietly relax with a glass of wine, or it was the desk lamp he used when writing. It didn’t really matter to Jethro, because he would be interrupting whatever evening plans Tim had.  
  
He hadn’t originally planned to show up at Tim’s. Not ever. It was too much of a temptation. Jethro knew he really didn’t have room in his life for a mate, regardless of how much he wanted Tim. The three years that Tim had been on his team hadn’t changed his mind, but he couldn’t seem to stay away either. And after a day like the one they’d just had, it was especially hard. But a near-death experience could make anyone have a bad day, even Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and it hadn’t been his life on the line. It had been his mate’s.  
  
What a supreme kick to the head.  
  
Jethro’s heart and mind had battled over Tim since the first time they met. His heart was gone within a few days, given over to Tim without his knowledge, won over by the man‘s loving and kind nature. His mind argued against his heart constantly, stubborn in it’s insistence that someone as sweet and generous and good as Tim _couldn’t_ be brought into Jethro’s world. Then today, in an overwhelming burst of rage and fear, when the criminal they were chasing got the drop on Tim with a knife and almost slit Tim’s throat, his heart finally won. He really couldn’t chance his mate dying on him, not when claiming him would make him safer and sturdier, thanks to the mating bite and the enzymes in his bodily fluids.  
  
Still, Jethro hesitated because of nerves, which was very unusual for him. To be fair, all people feared, to some degree, being rejected. What if his mate didn’t love him? Or didn’t want to be his mate once he found out Jethro was a vampire?  
  
Shaking his head, thoroughly exasperated with himself, and gathering his courage, Jethro silently walked up the stairs to Tim’s apartment and, after a deep breath, knocked on the door. Tim’s calm, soothing, quiet voice bid him to enter and, after another deep breath, Jethro opened the door only wide enough to slip through.  
  
Good thing he did. Tim was lounging comfortably on the couch with a glass of wine, just as Jethro figured he would be, but that’s not what made his breath catch or forced him to support himself against the now closed door.  
  
Tim was naked; all that beautiful, smooth, pale, soft skin on display, from his unbelievably long legs to his gorgeous face. “Been waiting for you Boss.”  
  
“Uh huh.” Jethro’s tongue had abandoned him in the face of such an arousing sight.  
  
“I’m not really this forward,” Tim set his wineglass down on a side table and got up, a shy blush coloring his face even as he determinedly walked to Jethro, “but I’m tired of waiting for you to make the first move.”  
  
Jethro took a deep breath to steady himself, but cursed silently when all it did was bring the sweet and tangy scent of the blood rushing under Tim’s skin into his lungs. At least he finally found his voice. “There’s a reason I’ve been keeping my distance. A good reason.”  
  
Pushing farther into Jethro’s personal space than was strictly necessary, Tim shrugged and raised his blazing green eyes to settle on Jethro‘s face. “Don’t care what your reasons are. I’ve been feeling this pull  for too long.”  
  
He wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled him even closer, skimming his nose lightly up the elegant line of Tim’s throat and feeling his canine teeth lengthen. “Are you sure, Tim? Once we do this, I won’t let you go.”  
  
Tilting his head back to expose more of his neck, Tim nodded, eager.  
  
Jethro didn’t hesitate after that. Gently, he scraped his teeth after Tim’s flesh and bit down. The first taste had him jerking Tim closer, greedily exploring the naked body in his arms while drinking deeper. Without breaking his hold on Tim’s throat, he spun them around and managed to kick off his pants before lifting and pinning his mate to the door. A quick check of Tim’s hole told him that Tim had readied himself.  
  
And the first thought he had, as he sank deep into his mate, was that this was what heaven must be like.  
  
~~~  
  
End.


End file.
